


A Downpour, Nostalgia, and A Trenchcoat

by StatisticallyCorrupt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Because I'm Too Lazy To Come Up With Somewhere Else For It To Take Place, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, I have fluff, I suck at tags, John Winchester Is An Asshole As Usual, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Lawrence - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Please Don't Kill Me, Suggested Bullying At School, Suggested Crush between Sam/Jess, Tiny Bit O' Angst, Zachariah and Alastair mentioned in passing, bite me, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StatisticallyCorrupt/pseuds/StatisticallyCorrupt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one-shot takes place on an overcast day in April of Dean and Castiel's freshman year at Lawrence High School. It constitutes as the start of their high school relationship and the beginning of something new and beautiful for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Downpour, Nostalgia, and A Trenchcoat

**Author's Note:**

> (I probably won't be making it into anything more. I wrote up an imagine for this from a picture on Instagram, which I will later find a way to put on here, and you're lucky I'm writing it all. But I love you guys, so I'm at least writing these few scenes.)
> 
> And aw it screwed up the order of my tags. ANYWAY - Enjoy.

The sky outside - grey, the clouds rolling furiously - matched Dean's mood as he watched Charlie snake her arm around Dorothy's waist and bury her face in her dark hair. The two were adorable together, but Dean couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy in his chest. He wanted something like that for himself, and he couldn't help but think about he way it would feel to have someone cuddling up into his arms.

The jealous bubble bouncing under his ribs evaporated when he heard the tapping of familiar footsteps rounding the corner. He'd never mistake the sound of those fancy black dress shoes against the hallway's tiled floor. Dean turned just in time to see Castiel approaching, his same too-big tan trench coat nearly brushing the ground and his usual tower of textbooks clutched in his arms. He smiled hesitantly at Dean as he did every day when he passed his locker. They never spoke much on actual school grounds - Zachariah, the younger brother to the school's most known bully, Alastair, had a habit of picking on Dean and his group of friends - but they often met a few blocks away to walk home together, seeing as they lived only a few houses away from each other and Dean liked having Castiel for company on the walk. His little brother Sammy still went to the middle school, and walked there with Jess - their next door neighbor, whom Dean suspected Sam had a huge crush on - and Dean wasn't used to not having someone to walk with. 

Charlie caught Dean's lingering gaze as Cas walked past them to his own locker, and she rolled her grey-green eyes before returning her attention to her girlfriend. Dean ignored her look and shoved his last book into this locker, snatching his leather jacket off the hook. He wanted to catch Castiel before he left the building. Maybe today Zachariah would have left earlier - there was some game on tonight for some sport, Dean knew - and maybe they could walk together from the school. 

He caught up to the shorter, dark-haired boy at the double-doors of the school's front entrance, hand hesitating at his elbow. "Cas, wait," Dean huffed, turning the other boy to face him. Blue eyes flashed up to meet Dean's gaze, but the stormy cloud of confusion swirling in them cleared as Cas fell into step beside Dean.

\-----

The grass was beginning to return to its usual green color, but even in the heat of summer they'd never be as bright as Dean's eyes, Castiel thought wistfully. The blades crunched under their shoes as they stepped off the pavement, and for a moment the silence surrounding them was peaceful. Cas liked to listen to the birds cawing as they returned, their wings flapping soundlessly overhead; he liked to think of summer approaching and a time when gardens would be filled with blooming blue forget-me-nots and buzzing bees in search of pollen. But Dean was clearly trying to think of something to say, jaw clenching and unclenching as he considered. While it did wonders for his features, tightening the muscles in his face and highlighting the angles of his cheekbones, it was quickly turning the silence awkward. Now Castiel thought to put a calming hand to Dean's elbow, a silent gesture to tell him he didn't have to speak, but he didn't know if that would make Dean more uncomfortable or not. It seemed like it would. 

He didn't have long to consider the action, though, as Dean accidentally stepped on the trailing end of the tie at the waistband of Castiel's trench coat, yanking him sideways at his next step forward. He tripped into Dean's shoulder, nearly knocking him off-balance, but Dean caught himself and Cas just in time, strong hands gripping his arms and standing him upright once more. "You alright, Cas?" 

Castiel could feel heat rushing up his throat and burning his cheeks, but he turned away before Dean could see. "Yes, I am all right, Dean," he mumbled, straightening his trench coat. 

Dean flicked at the lapel of the coat, which had been sticking out, before subconsciously smoothing it down. Cas' chest warmed at the contact, even through two layers of clothing. "Why do you wear this thing all the time, anyways? It's too big on you, and people always trip on it - if not others, then you. Is it a nostalgic thing?" 

Dean didn't know that, like his leather jacket, which had been handed down to him from his father, this ratty trench coat was from Castiel's father. He didn't know with good reason, of course. Cas never talked about his father, probably because he'd never met him, so there was nothing to talk about. The coat was the only thing Cas had of his father, besides his black hair and blue eyes, which none of his siblings had inherited. He'd found it while digging through old boxes of stuff in the attic, and Michael hadn't said anything, simply frowned and shrugged, when Castiel wore it to school the next day. 

Cas glanced down at the coat, running his fingers over the slightly fraying hem. "It's a nostalgic thing," He confirmed, and continued walking with renewed energy. Dean rushed to catch up, looking like he wanted to ask more, but he stopped himself in his tracks.

In some ways, Dean was lucky. Although his father was cruel to him and treated him like nothing more than a toy soldier on a battle field to move into position, at least he had a father to know. 

He shook that bitter thought from his head and - 

Wetness splashed onto his forehead, then his nose. Castiel reached up with a hesitant hand, fingers coming away from his face with clear liquid dripping down his skin. He glanced up at the sky just in time for it to open up, rain pelting down in sheets. Beside him, Dean squinted against the onslaught, looking around for somewhere or something to hide under, away from the stinging rain. His eyes landed on Cas' trench coat, and a second later he was reaching to shrug it off Cas. 

Castiel stumbled away, heart thundering in his chest. "Dean, what are you doing?" 

"Just stop struggling. We can huddle under this ridiculously huge trench coat of yours. It's big enough to cover us both, and it'll keep the rain away. So shrug out." Dean's hands never stopped moving, pulling the fabric away from his shoulders. Cas let his hands slip out, and the second he was free from the heavy coat, the rainwater went almost immediately through his white button-down shirt, cold and wet against his skin. But then Dean was holding up the trench coat above them both and urging him to take the other edge of it, the back of the coat trailing down behind them and keeping their backs dry. 

"See? Now we're both more or less dry. And we can still walk." They resumed their pace, heading a little more quickly for their houses. They were still quite a few blocks away, and the rain was coming down hard. If they didn't get inside soon, it would eventually soak through even the trench coat. 

This time, the silence wasn't uncomfortable, really. It was just there, tangible. But not uncomfortable, or heavy. 

Dean was staring past the collar of the coat, out at the stormy sky and the sheets of rain coming down nearly horizontally from the force of the wind that had started up. His green eyes were also cloudy, but with thought, his plush pink lips pursed and his eyebrows cinched together. Dean was kind of beautiful when he was like this, unbidden, open, not hiding anything or holding anything back. As Castiel watched him, he tilted his head towards him, eyes not leaving the sky, and mumbled, "It's a good thing I have you." 

The second the words were out and Dean registered he'd said them, he jerked to look at Cas, who was staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the slightly taller boy. "I- I meant to say it's a good thing you have this," Dean stammered, tugging on his side of the trench coat to gesture that he meant the coat. A blush pinked his cheeks, making his freckles stand out even more as he jerked his gaze back to the sky, Adam's apple bobbing. 

Castiel was still staring, he knew - probably counting Dean's freckles in the back of his mind. They hadn't stopped walking, their feet still pounding out a rhythm that was far calmer than the beat of Cas' heart. With each passing second Dean grew more red, almost as if he were begging Cas to say something.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he closed his eyes and leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek, for just a second. Dean stopped short, and so did Cas, and when he opened his eyes, lips suddenly cold at the lack of Dean, his green eyes were wide in shock. 

And then one of Dean's warm hands came up to cup his cheek and he was leaning in and kissing him full on the mouth, those plush lips softer and sweeter than Castiel ever could've imagined, before Dean was breaking away and dropping his side of the trench coat and tearing out into the rain, running for his house without another look back, leaving Cas stuck to his spot in surprise, heart about to thunder out of his chest, the rain finally soaking through the heavy material of the trench coat and dripping onto his nose, his eyelashes. He blinked against the water, and Dean was gone into the blurry night.


End file.
